


The Softest of Sounds

by FuneralCake



Series: It Came From Tumblr [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, But then this happened, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It was supposed to be fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Suicide Attempt, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuneralCake/pseuds/FuneralCake
Summary: Story Prompt:"What the fuck are you doing?""I'm building a pillow fort!""Isn't that a little chidlish?""Does that mean you don't want to join me?""...""...""Move over."
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Series: It Came From Tumblr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181





	The Softest of Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff. It was a fluffy prompt. Why is my brain like this??

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru asked, expression blank and confused. He had expected to come home to Sakumo blankly staring out into their gardens like usual. A part of him expected to come home to worse. Much worse. 

The man was shattered when the first whispers came. So clearly unused to being ostracized. He had been so distressed he had slowly but surely gone unresponsive, so very hurt that the people he fought to protect had turned against him.

"I'm building a den! Out of pillows" Sakumo said almost childishly, fluffing up pillows on the floor and squirelling them away under quilts and more pillows.

"Isn't that a little childish?" he asks, but there's a softness to his question that perhaps Sakumo is too preoccupied with his building to notice.

He is so relieved, that the other is up and about. Building and, well, playing in their living room. Building a den might mean he feels like hiding away, but it means he is responding. It means the nights Orochimaru has spent up and awake, wiping away tears and trying to fight away his doubts must be working.

He remembers the cold fear that gripped his heart, the one he thought he has lost before this mangy mutt had come crashing into his life, when he walked into their kitchen that morning and saw Sakumo holding his tanto. He was eyeing it consideringly, back to their open window with the clearest view of the village.

He remembers shakily taking it out of the other jounin's hands. Remembers crying into his chest. Remembers his bewildered face when it snaps him out of his daze, because Orochimaru _never_ cries.

"Does that mean you don't want to join me?" he asked again when his head pops out from under the sheets, pouting at Orochimaru like a puppy asking for treats. If he ever was going to say no, he cannot now, and the damn mutt knows it.

He sighs, deep and world weary but he is too overwhelmed with relief to really be annoyed. _His_ Sakumo is here again. Ragged and hurt, but definitely here and he could only hope the man is healing.

If it takes Orochimaru crying, to snap him out of it he will cry lakes and rivers, propriety be damned. "Move over." What is a little bit of childishness in the wake of that?

When Kakashi comes home later, shoulders hunched and wary as he enters the door, Orochimaru could see how his shoulders sag with relief when he sees them. Sakumo had fallen asleep and there is peace in his eyes for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is from [Write It Motherf*ckers](http://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com)
> 
> As always, _if_ anyone has prompt ideas, you could ask me over at [Funeral-Cake](https://funeral-cake.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
